


Do you think I'm a monster?

by PineappleGod



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: AU where the end never happened, Edd is protective af, M/M, Matt just sorta agrees with everything, Monster!Tom, Sorry for no TomTord, Tim is Tom's brother btw, Tom just wants Tord gone, Tord doesn't like him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleGod/pseuds/PineappleGod
Summary: When Tord comes back, he manages to provoke Tom enough to force him to transform. However, Edd manages to stop him before Tom starts attacking people. But what happens when Tom is stuck half-shifted?





	1. Prologue?

Tom was suddenly woken up by the sound of banging on his door.

"TOM WAKE UP WE NEED TO CLEAN!" 

He groaned, rubbing his "eyes".

"I'LL DO IT LATER," he called back. "I'm busy not socializing." He mumbled the last part. His roommate's voice came through the door again.

"Tom, I swear if you don't get up and get moving, I will knock this door down and make you!" Edd warned. Tom groaned, sitting up

"Fine..." He stood up, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. "But I'm not going to do anything other than sit around, got it?" He walked over and opened the door, revealing a very impatient Edd. 

"No, you're not. Last time I had to do all the work!" he complained. 

"Then make Matt do something," Tom suggested, pushing past Edd and walking down the hall and into the kitchen. "I'm not doing shit today." Ignoring Edd's response, he opened the fridge to see that they were out of milk. "Hey, Edd! When are we going shopping?" 

"After we finish cleaning!" Edd walked in. Tom turned to look at him in disbelief.

"I am NOT waiting that long for some damn breakfast." Edd raised an eyebrow.

"Then you better get cleaning.~" he said, smiling. Tom thought for a moment.

"What's the point of cleaning NOW? If you want help cleaning, make Tord do it when he gets here." Edd's eyes widened.

"OH RIGHT THAT'S TODAY SHOOT-" He started running around, quickly picking things up and throwing them in the closet. As he was doing that, he accidentally threw an empty water bottle at Matt's face as the ginger walked in.

"Hey! Watch the face!" Matt said, annoyed. Edd, unfazed, kept picking things up.

"Sorry about him. He started freaking out because Tord's getting here soon. And by soon, I mean later this evening, but it got Edd to stop asking me to help clean the place." He said the last part quieter so Edd wouldn't hear.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that." Matt mumbled. 

"Of course you did. We all forgot until I mentioned it." Tom chuckled. "But still, he's not getting here until tonight. We have plenty of time to do whatever." Matt nodded in agreement, walking to the fridge. "Oh, right. We're out of milk. Just letting you know." Matt stopped just as he started opening the fridge. 

"Shouldn't we go shopping?" he asked. Tom sighed. 

"Edd refused to go until everything was clean, but I'm planning on stopping by the store anyway. I ran out of alcohol and I'm going to need it tonight. I'll pick up a few things while I'm there, I guess." 

"That'd be nice. Can you get-" 

"Poptarts, cereal, Oreos, cookies of any type, orange juice, etc. Yes, I'll get your cheat day foods." Matt sighed in relief.

"Thanks. I was worried I'd have to put it off but I can't go much longer." The ginger said. 

"No problem. I was going to do nothing, but I would rather go to the store than clean the house." Tom joked. Matt laughed softly.

"Look at you, Mister I'm-Going-To-Leave-The-House. Do you want a trophy?" 

"Oh, please, we all know that my generosity is worthy of more than a measly trophy," Tom said sarcastically. They kept going at each other with sarcastic jokes until Edd walked in.

"Hey, Matt! Where did you put the vacuum? You used it last." He questioned, referencing the last week when he had forced Matt to clean his room.

"Oh! I know where it is! It's uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Matt trailed off, tapping his chin. "Somewhere in this house." Edd facepalmed.

"REALLY HELPFUL, MATT." he grumbled. "Is it too much to ask for this place to look decent before Tord shows up?" 

"Yes. Yes, it is," Tom replied. "And I'm not going to make it look decent if he's just going to mess it up again with his empty cigarette boxes and anime magazines like he did for god knows how long." He stretched, scratching the back of his head. "Anyway, I have to go. I'm heading to the store. Don't wait for me." He started towards the front door, somehow having already been dressed and ready to leave. 

"Wait, Tom-" Edd started.

"YES EDD I'LL GET THE DAMN COLA!" Tom interrupted. Before Edd could respond, Tom grabbed the keys and left, shutting the door behind him. Edd froze for a minute, then started laughing. 

"Can't wait to see his face when the store is closed." Edd smiled. "It opens at noon!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tom drove along the roads, which were surprisingly empty. He didn't mind, he could just drive slowly. He wasn't planning on going to the store just yet. It was closed still, he wasn't an idiot. He would just head down to the bar for a while. It was a little early to be drinking, yes, but he didn't care. And neither did Tim, his brother who ran the bar. 

After some time, the roads started getting more and more crowded. Luckily, he made it to the bar before it got too crazy. He parked the car, walking in through the wooden door.

"Tom? Why are you here so early? You normally get here an hour from now," a voice called from the back room. Tom turned to see his older brother standing there, leaning against the doorframe. Other than them, the place was empty. "Did something happen?" 

"Not yet. Remember Tord?" Tom replied, sitting on one of the barstools. 

"The Russian dude who hit on you in high school? Yeah, I remember him." Tim recalled, walking and standing in front of Tom on the other side of the counter. 

"Russian? Nah, he's Norwegian or something. But you know how he used to live with me and the others?" Tom asked.

"Let me guess, he's coming back?" Tim raised a pierced eyebrow.

"Yep. And I overheard Edd talking about how I'll have to share a room with him because my old room is now a 'swimming pool' for a whale." 

"HOW THE FUCK-" Tim started.

"Don't ask about the whale. I caught it yesterday." Tom chuckled dryly. "But I'm here for a drink, sooooooooo..." Tim sighed, shaking his head.

"You know, it won't fix anything permanently." he lectured. 

"I don't give a shit, it'll help for a while. Plus, I want to be drunk enough to not remember seeing that stupid commie's face for the first time in eight years." Tom grumbled. His brother started to say something but changed his mind. 

"Fine. But don't come crying to me when you're trying to give up alcohol but can't." He walked into the back room, returning a few moments later with a glass bottle of vodka. "You know you're going to have to start paying eventually, right? I can't keep giving you free drinks."

"Sure you can. I'll pay you back at some point, I promise. Just not today. Or tomorrow." He took the bottle, quickly uncapping it and chugging half of it in one go.

"Holy shit, Tom. Slow down, I don't want to have to drive you back to your house. Remember how mad Edd was?" Tim cautioned. Tom ignored him, downing the rest of the bottle.

"New r-record!" Tom cheered. Time shook his head. 

"I'm not getting you another one. You drink far too much and I'm honestly concerned. Maybe you should-"

"I AM NOT GONNA STOP DRINKING SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Tom yelled. Tim flinched, his grip on the counter tightening.

"Do you REALLY want to fucking die from drinking so much?!" Tom laughed.

"Why do you think I-*hic*- do it so much? Because it tastes good?" 

"I am NOT paying for your funeral, just remember that," Tim grumbled. 

"Meh, I- *hic*- don't need a stuuupid funeral. Holy sh- *hic* -it this stuff is kicking in faster than I thought..." He mumbled the last part to himself, but Tim still heard. 

"Great. Now I have to keep you here." he groaned. Tom laughed.

"Heh- *hic*- don' worry 'bout it..." Tom lied his head n the counter, laughing like an idiot. "I-it'll be f-fuuuuunnnnnn..." His voice trailed off.

"Uggghhhhh... I'm calling Edd." Tim stated, pulling his phone out. But before he could call, Tom shot up.

"NO DON'T! HE'LL KILL ME!" Tom whined. Tim smirked and called Edd.

"Should have thought of that before coming here, bitch.~" Tom could hear his roommate's voice through the phone.

-Hello? 

-Hey, it's Tim. Tom's drunk as hell again.

-Again? But it's barely 11 in the morning! Why is he already drinking?

-Hell if I know, probably something to do with that one guy coming back today. 

-Do you mean Tord? But he won't be here until tonight!

-Yeah. But you know Tom, he always finds a reason to drink in the mornings.

They continued talking for a minute or so before Tim turned around.

"Alright, Edd's on his way. Prepare for the lecture of a lifetime." Tom groaned.

"I hate- *hic* -youuuuu..." Tim reached over, patting Tom's head.

"I'm sure you do," he replied sarcastically. "Now get up, Edd could be here any minute." Tom lifted his head slightly.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE meeeeeeeeee..." He dropped his head back to the counter. "Shit..." He turned slightly to hear the door open. "Heyyyyy Eddie... how ya doin...?" Edd walked over, sighing.

"Well, I was doing just fine before I got a call saying you're drunk and need me to pick you up," Edd replied. "You said you were going to the store!"

"It's- *hic* - closed!" Tom protested. "What e-else was I supposed t-to do?!" 

"Well, how about you just come back home! You don't have to go straight to a bar as soon as something mildly inconvenient happens!" Edd cried out, putting his hand on his hip.

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhhhh how- *hic*- about no." Tom grunted. Edd facepalmed, gently gripping Tom's hand.

"Come on, we have to go." Edd told him. "I told Matt we would be back soon."

"Ugggghhhhhhh fine..." Tom sighed. He tried to stand but found he was a little wobbly. Edd wrapped one of Tom's arms around his neck and held his waist with his other hand.

"How much could you have drunk in just 10 minutes?!" Edd asked, shocked.

"About a bottle's full..." Tom mumbled. Normally, he would snap at him for not minding his own business, but his drunk self wasn't drunk enough to do that.

"THOMAS!" Edd whined. "Why did you drink a whole bottle?!" Tom shrugged, taking a step forward. His brother had been long gone, probably somewhere int he back room. Edd lead the alcoholic out to the car and quickly drove the two home. Well, sort of quickly. There was a lot of traffic. But that just gave Edd more time to lecture Tom about how he shouldn't drink so much, especially in the morning.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Once the two arrived at the house, Tom immediately noticed a red car parked out front. Edd seemed to notice, too.

"Who's car is that?" Edd asked, mostly talking to himself. Tom shakily gripped the door handle, opening the door before stumbling out of the car. Edd rushed over to help him walk again, leading him to the front door. But as soon as they walked in, they heard voices. 

Walking into the living room, Tom froze as he saw someone all too familiar.

"Hello, old friend." 

"...I am NOT your- *hic*- friend."


	2. Chapter 1: Why is he back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back!

"Wha' the FUCK is he- *hic* - doin' heeeerree?!" Tom swiveled around to face Edd, which was a mistake. He had to lean on the wall for a few moments before he could listen to what Edd was saying.

"... told you last week! Remember?" Edd was telling him. Tom thought for a second before shaking his head. 

"Dunno what your t-talking about." He watched as Tord got to his feet and walked over to him. 

"Thomas! It's been so long.~" The Norwegian slung his arm around Tom's shoulders, pulling him closer. "Still haven't stopped drinking, I see?" Tom pulled himself away.

"DON'T FUCK- *hic* -ING TOUCH ME YOU S-SON OF A BITCH!" Tom growled. Edd sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Tom, don't be so rude. And Tord," he looked up. "Yes, he's still drinking. Clearly." He said the last word with a subtle tone of annoyance laced into it. He walked over to Tom, gently grabbing his arm. "And he should probably sit down for a bit. He only had a bottle, so he should sober up pretty quickly if he just rests for a few minutes." 

Tom let his roommate lead him to the couch, sitting down at one end. Matt was sitting at the opposite end of him, fixing his hair while holding up a mirror. The ginger seemed pretty oblivious to his surroundings. Tom grumbled, making himself comfortable. Knowing Edd, he wouldn't be allowed to get up until he could coherently speak at the least. He looked over at the TV which appeared to be playing some commercial about lawn mowers...? It might have been cars. Tom just stared at nothing for a while until he was pulled out of his thoughts by someone sitting next to him. 

"Here. You should drink this." Edd handed him a glass of water. Tom reluctantly took it, silently wishing it was a different drink. As he took a few sips, he heard Edd ask him a question. Tom looked over to see him looking at him expectantly. 

"What...? D-didn't hear ya..." he mumbled. Edd rolled his eyes, repeating his question.

"Why on earth were you drinking so early? You swore to only do that if something REALLY BAD was going to happen." Edd hesitated. "Did I just answer my own question...?" Tom took a deep breath, nodding. 

"Yeah. You d-did." He watched as Edd looked over at Tord, who was leaning on the recliner. 

"Let me guess- it's Tord." Edd assumed. Tom nodded again. "You know, you can't just drink every time you see him. He's here to stay. Plus, you would be seeing him more often than when he first live here because..." Edd hesitated. "You will be sharing a room with him. BUT ONLY FOR A LITTLE WHILE!" Edd admitted. Tom froze up, the cup of water halfway to his lips. 

"What...?" Tom started. Edd tensed up. 

"Sorry... we still have to clean out your old room! There was no other option unless-" 

"Why can't he sleep on the damn couch?" Tom growled. "There is no way in hell that I am sharing a room with him." He watched Tord walk over, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"Aw, come on!~ It won't be that bad. It's only for a week or so, after all!" 

"Get the fuck away from me you commie bastard!" Tom stood up, walking around the couch. Edd looked up at him, confused.

"Where are you going...?" he asked. 

"I have to find something real quick," Tom answered before leaving the room. He walked down the hall and into his room, closing the door behind him.

He quickly rushed to the closet, opening the door. After doing that, he went to the nightstand and pulled something out of the drawer. He returned to the closet, putting the object in a small box. Suddenly, he heard the door open. 

"What are you looking for that could be so important that you had to leave? Hiding something, perhaps?~" Tord walked in, peering over Tom's shoulder. 

Tom jumped, whirling around and slapping Tord straight across the face. 

Tord froze. 

Tom froze.

"What... the... HELL... was that for?!" Tord growled. Tom quickly shut the closet door. 

"Reflexes," Tom muttered, trying to push past Tord. Despite his efforts, Tord didn't let him go anywhere. 

"What are you trying to hide...?" The commie questioned, suspicious. Tom sighed, shaking his head. 

"You act like I did something wrong." Tom glared at him. 

"Knowing you, it's not impossible," Tord stated. "Anyway, if you didn't do anything wrong, then why don't you open the closet?~" Tord suggested, smirking. Tom finally managed to shove past him, stumbling as he did so.

"Fuck off. Just because it's not your business, doesn't mean it's 'wrong'." Tom replied. Suddenly, Tord turned around and quickly opened the closet. 

"...?" Tord stared into it. 

"See? Nothing important." Tom grumbled. Tord, however, wasn't satisfied.

"If it wasn't important, then you wouldn't have panicked." Tord pointed out. "But I'll leave it be. I told Edd I would be back in a minute." He closed the door and walked around Tom, glancing back at him as he left the room. Tom exhaled a sigh of relief. He really didn't feel like putting up with Tord's antics. 

But he didn't have much of a choice, did he?


	3. A/N

I'm sorry, but I won't be continuing this. 

I have left the Eddsworld fandom and don't really enjoy writing about it as much as I used to.

 

-puts up a "help wanted" sign- 

If anyone is interested in taking this work into their own hands, please please PLEASE let me know. 

Considering how short this one is, it may just get discontinued. 

 

Anyway, c'yall eventually- PG


End file.
